Our Cup of Tea (Brother England)
by glaspudding
Summary: England x London England and his sister attend the W Academy; many countries and their properties study there. But London is different. She cannot speak; she can't put her feelings into words, that others take for granted. Will the siblings overcome the hardships at the academy? Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy & some Light-hearted content Warning: Incest
1. Act 00

**Act 00**

**\- Not An Ordinary Life Anymore -**

"Hyagh-"

Arthur huffed as his face got hit by his sister's hand. This made him squint his eyes and force them to open up. He looked around the room and to the window, to see that it was still dark.

It was in the morning, around 6am, could have been.

He blinked at the window aimlessly, before turning his attention to his sister, who was lying in his bed next to him.

She was curled up, her hands against her mouth.

Without making a ruckus about this, Arthur rose up and sat on the bed for a while, still watching her. He could have been sitting there for almost about 15 minutes, before he noticed the rain knocking on his window.

He sighed silently as he looked down at the sheets.

Within a few minutes he was already making tea, and during that, he changed into his Academy uniform. Washing his face and fixing his messy hair, he headed out from the bathroom. His bedroom was exactly across, and the door was open, yet his sister wasn't in it anymore.

While walking through the hall to the stairs - that lead down to the living room and the kitchen, his eyes turned to Esther's room. He caught a glimpse of her in her undergarments while pulling her skirt up with hurry.  
Arthur's face heated up and he turned his eyes away immediately, hurrying down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He smiled to himself while spreading butter on the toast bread that he just freshly got out of the toaster. It was a bit burned, he had to admit it to himself, but he tried to keep it cool...

Rash footsteps came from upstairs, the sound of her rucksack hitting continuously against her left thigh, finally arriving.

She placed the item in front of the door; as a means that if she had to be in a hurry, she could grab it from there immediately.

"Good Morning, Esther." Arthur called with interest of seeing his sister, but she didn't answer. She didn't show up either...

She was in the living room, searching for something, but she couldn't find it, no matter how many cupboards she opened and scanned through.

_'I wonder if I still have it... but I put it there... Somewhere.'_

After a few minutes of no answer, Arthur put the butter knife to the side, wiped his hands into his apron and walked into the living room.

"Hey, what are you looking for? You didn't even greet me back."

He spoke a bit upset. Esther was currently kneeling, while having a cupboard open. She turned her head back and watched innocently with those green eyes that she inherited from her brother.

Her lips suddenly turned into a nervous smile, as she closed her eyes; a drop of sweat appearing on her cheek. She totally ignored her poor brother.

She mouthed 'Sorry!' accompanied by her hands signing it for him to be able to catch up.

She got her cellphone out and opened a text file on it.

Arthur wasn't really smart when it came to sign-language. He only knew a few words.  
He curiously eyed Esther as she typed something into her phone. Her lips were pushed against each other, forming a smile. She was focusing on typing fast, to not keep her brother waiting any longer. 

She got up and skipped to Arthur, showing her cell phone to him.

It read:

_"I am in a hurry- I can't find my brown pen case. Did you see it somewhere...? I have been looking for it everywhere!"_

"Hmm..." The boy wondered as he raised his hand to his chin.

Esther was watching him with eyes full of hope, before Arthur finally got it.

"Did you look in the storage? You put your books and notes in there... it's probably there."

The girl's eyes widened as she turned her phone to herself and began to type again.

_"That's not true. I already turned that place upside down! What should I do...?"_

The brother sighed and began to walk to the kitchen.

"I'll buy you one on our way to the Academy. Now hurry up and eat breakfast, alright?"

The girl watched a bit, until she tensed up and hurried after Arthur. She skipped to the table and took a seat across where Arthur usually sat.

She smiled with utmost energy and pride, as her brother brought her plate and placed it in front of her.

"Here you go."

He muttered as he sat down himself, and began to eat.

Esther smiled playfully as she took a bite of her toast and began to munch on it. She stopped all of the sudden and turned her toast around to see the back, slightly burned. She blinked at it, as if she has never seen anything like that before, but went ahead and continued eating it.

Arthur saw that, and became uneasy. 

_'Why is she eating that if she doesn't like it...? Well, she didn't say anything so... maybe she doesn't mind...'_

After eating up, Esther jumped up from her seat and took her plate to the dishwasher. She put it in, and then looked for some cups.  
Once she found the one she liked, she poured some tea in it, and headed back to the table, giving one to Arthur.

"Thank you... but I could've gotten it myself."

He trailed off as he watched Esther. She smiled brightly as she put her hand on her chest and bowed slightly with her cup in her other hand.

That sign meant "You're welcome", or also "I did it gladly for you". It was a general term of doing something from the heart…

He smiled back at her, his face flushing a bit.

Finished with the morning preparations, Arthur put his jacket and his scarf on. Before he even laid his eyes on Esther, he almost flipped out.  
His eyes turned white, seeing that she wanted to head out with her uniform on, only.

"What do you think you're doing? It's cold out there. Come here and dress properly at least!"

He scolded, pointing to his feet to get back to him.  
The girl turned her head and watched with her eyebrows furrowed together. She stepped back to him as England got her jacket and her scarf, dressing her up himself.

"There... ", he said with a stern voice.

Getting his keys and his bag, he closed and locked the doors to their manor.

He watched his house, before being pushed roughly from behind by his sister, who was grinning now wearing her rucksack.

"Heheh, now you wait! When I'll catch you, you'll be handed over to the dwarfs!"

He grinned, giving in and chasing after his sister, who was smiling widely, hurrying up on the road to not be caught by the wizard.

She slowed down before getting to the crosswalk, turning around and waving her hand in front of her, with a lazy expression and a smile; she wasn't really afraid of the dwarfs, nor her brother.

"Oh you just wait until you see them in the middle of the night, dragging you away from home!"

He called as he caught up. He smiled at Esther and ruffles her hair wildly, making her smile back at him as well. 

After an hour ride by train, Esther and Arthur got off, and headed to the Academy.

On their way, Esther made sure to show his brother to not forget her pencil case, by moving her hand as if she was writing in the air.

"Ha? Ah, your pen case... sure."

He took her with him, into a store nearby and there she picked out the one that looked the closest to her case. She also picked up some markers, pens and eraser along the way.

Arthur smiled and gladly paid for them.

Esther, holding her new brown pencil holder, was high spirited. She kept smiling at her brother and tried to contain her excitement.  
But as they got closer, Esther became nervous.

Arthur noticed this by her expressions and spoke up.

"Everything's alright Esther?"

She shook her head and looked up at him with a shaky smile. She was very nervous by now.  
He became worried and stopped walking. Esther stopped as well and made eye contact.

"Don't worry. Your brother is here, and I won't leave you alone, alright?"

Esther tried to nod, but it didn't really solve her nervousness.

Once in, Arthur decided that it would be okay for Esther to have her own locker, so he chose two that weren't still taken, and were next to each other. He put his outdoor shoes in and got his indoor ones.

Esther tried to change fast so that she wouldn't hold her brother up.

"Take your time, Esther. We still have a few minutes left..." he spoke gently, touching her shoulder.  
She looked to him and nodded, hurrying to close her locker.

While walking close to Arthur, different people were passing by.

"Kesesesese!"

"Wait up, Prussia!"

"Hey, the two of you, no running in the halls, you hear?!"

England snapped as he saw Prussia and Spain race through the halls.

"Bonjour, England~" France cooed as he ran past, but in mid-turn, he stopped and stepped back to the two siblings.

"Ah~ you have a very cute companion, who is she? She looks very much like you...!"  
He wondered as he leaned down to Esther's height. 

"My little sister, London." He spoke with pride emitting from his voice.

"Ua~ she doesn't have your ugly eyebrows! How good for you, Milady London."

He chuckled and put a hand in front of his mouth, rising up.

"Shut up you wine bastard!"

"Don't be so rude in front of your sister, Arthur~. We'll see each other in class~!"

He called as he rushed off before Arthur could rip his head off. He was clearly pissed off by the Frenchman, which Esther noticed.  
She smiled reassuringly, and pointed to her eyebrows, before making a heart shape with her hands.

Arthur huffed at her with a blush and proceeded his way to their classroom. Esther followed, not being sure if her brother got what she meant, now slightly worried about him...

Finally in class, Arthur sat down to his regular place, while Esther had to find a place herself. She sat on the front, a row before him, to his left, by the window. Arthur eyed her suspicion, wondering if Esther was alright by herself.

She turned around to look at him, and gave him a smile. She formed a circle with her index and thumb finger, while extending her remaining fingers; this meant "Good", implying that she was fine.

The boy sighed - not sure if because enlightenment or disappointment - and before he knew it, class started.

The teacher came in and motioned everyone to sit down. Except for one; London.

The teacher called her to the blackboard and told her to introduce herself.

London swallowed nervously as she stepped forward, alone. England watched with wide eyes, and he seemed to want to protest or say something, but his sister smiled at him with her eyebrows rose together, patting the air with her bare hands; it meant to wait.

She looked at the others, as her face got red due to the excitement and turned around to write her name and capital she represents.  
The rest of the Europe class was staring at the girl who turned around and gripped her skirt nervously.

"Wait, why is she writing that up? Can't your sister speak?"  
Prussia wondered out loud, which caused the rest to become pretty noisy. Sealand suddenly raised his hand, exclaiming following;

"Ah! Big sister London can't speak!"

London felt the awkwardness suddenly arise, as small drops of sweat began to appear on the side of her cheeks. Her lips began to tremble as she forced herself to smile at the others. Her radiant green eyes escaped to those of her brother's, who tried to find comfort.

His eyebrows rose up and he smiled in concern at her. England tried to calm her this way, but the others were now muttering to each other and what not.

"Alright now, everyone settle down. Why not sit down, Miss Kirkland? It happens even to me, that I lose my will at speech now and then." The teacher spoke loud enough for the students to hear – which made them become silent.

London turned her head back to face her brother and it seemed as if she was about to tear up for the embarrassment that she had caused. She was very much under the pressure of not being able to speak…

"Don't worry London. It's going to be fine." He told her before the class continued.  
It was a pretty challenging start for the two…


	2. Act 01

**Act 01**

**\- Habituating With What It Is -**

"Oh."

"She can't talk? Now that explains it..."

After school, England made sure to talk to the others about London. He stood very tall and had this pose of self-confidence to answer each question about her. She was sitting in her seat.  
While he took care of the group, America sent the girl a smile and a peace sign to her direction.

"Don't worry London~! I, your hero, will be here for you!"  
The girl smiled nervously at the American while brushing a hand through her hair.

"Any more questions?" He repeated just once before calling it a day.

The girl with the side-ponytail raised her hand and stood up to face the Brit. She had a mischievous smile on her face; it was almost challenging.

"I noticed; she doesn't have those huge, ugly eyebrows of yours!"

She viciously smiled before breaking into laughter; only to be smacked in the head with a chalk that England just threw.

"Shut up you git!"

He growled. If it wasn't for the crowd, he would have already put a curse on her. That girl was actually Mallorca, province and biggest island of Oyabun Spain.  
London's eyes turned white in shock as she twitched her head towards her brother in fear. A small drop of tear was hanging from her eye.

_'You're so direct...!'_

_Mochi!Iggy: *grunts*  
Mochi!London: *nudges his side*  
Mochi!Iggy: Baka!_

London and England were currently having lunch at the Academy.

"Hey England! Mind if I sit here?!" Came America crashing down at their table and sat down between them.

"Who told you, you can sit down?!"

England barked, obviously annoyed at the new companion. The next moment, America reached for London's cheeks, pulling on them as if she was a cute four year-old.  
She immediately reached for his hands and tried to pull them away- she had tears in her eyes already.

_'This hurts you dummy!'_

"I came by to see my little sister on how she's doing! You must be a pain in the ass, England! AHA-HA-HA!"

He laughed as he continued to harass London. But at this, she slapped her hands onto his face, pulling on it as well.  
England snapped.

"She's not your sister, cut it out; you're hurting her, wanker!"  
He shouted, trying to separate the two from each other.

"You've been doing this since you two were small, can't you grow up?!"

"Ah, England~ you seem to be moody today! My, my, you sure can't raise anyone up to be adults. Look how childish..." France put his nose in, adding to England's fury.

"Don't get involved with this, frog face!"

"Please don't fight, Mr. England!"

Seychelles came to the rescue. It continued to build up as almost everyone got involved; only one man could stop this madness...

Canada! - Ah crap, actually it was Germany.

_Germany!_

"Everyone shut the hell up!"  
Causing the others to freeze in place and stare at the German.

"Germany..."

England muttered, seemingly being in the middle of another fist fight with France.

"You're either here to eat or you leave; don't make me want to pull up a Berliner Mauer just because you cannot eat in peace god damn it!"

_'A really nice person, that Germany is...'_  
London gladly declared in thoughts as she had tears clinging onto the corners of her eyes.

_Chibi!Germany: Hetalia!_

Once back home, London headed straight to her room. She loved drawing- she drew mostly sketches, so it was rare for her to paint something, or even color it. But when England noticed that she had brought a canvas out from behind her wardrobe, now which was terrifying.

"A-Are you okay, London? Ma-Maybe you have a fever, you should rest up." He blabbered with terrified white eyes.

_**England was very slow with creating visual arts in Renaissance styles...**_


	3. Act 02

**Act 02**

\- **Tradition And History -**

Cold breeze flew across the city of London. It was fall, yet, one would think that it was already too cold for that season.  
Esther and Arthur were heading to the center; they wanted to see what kind of Christmas market was awaiting them this year.  
While walking, Arthur spoke up with a surprised tone in his voice.

"It sure is cold... "

His green eyes rolled to where his sister was and saw a grumpy little British girl, who had her face dug into her silk infinity scarf.

She had her phone directed at him, which read;

_"It's winter."_

"It's only autumn... besides, it takes some days until it's officially-

_"It's winter. Autumn and spring don't exist."_

Her phone read.  
She was glaring at the road ahead, but then turned her annoyed expression at her brother. Her breath could be seen, it was so cold.  
Arthur let out an uneasy grunt, as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He then proceeded to look ahead of them.

Finally arriving at the huge market, Esther's spirits lit up as she was enveloped in the lights of the many shops that were selling sweets, pastries, ceramic goods and various snacks for the trip among these stands.

Arthur wasn't really the person to want to go out of his way and buy anything yet he couldn't say no to his sister's wishes and excitement of visiting the Christmas market... **even if it was always the same; each bloody year...**

"How can't you grow tired of this..."

_Chibi!London: *waves and holds a note saying; 'Hetalia'*_

France had come to visit England. London was currently in her room, as the two adults were discussing some serious matters at hand. London blinked and peeked out from behind her door in surprise when she heard the two.

"Oi France...today isn't April Fools' Day."

Silence.

"What, are you too screwed up to buy a calendar?!" He viciously taunted the other.

"No, I bought a calendar." France repeated in his gloomy state that was oozing around the house now. England became shocked as he watched with white eyes.

"What's with that reaction...?"

"Here..."

France put a piece of paper on to the desk in the living room and slid it towards England.

"That's a marriage registry, you bloody bastard!"

"No, no… it's... a calendar..."

"What..?"

England was at this point terrified to no end.

"This... is a calendar!"  
France declared with a forceful grip on England's hand.

"Let go of me, you're kinda scary today!-

Oi! What are you doing? Stop! Why the hell are you making me sign this?! Cut it out!"

He freaked out, trying to break free from France's arms.

"Hey! What the hell is this all about, France?!"

"This is all I've got left! It's not like I _want_ to do it, but because of the whole Suez Canal deal, my superior said that if I don't do this... I might die!"

"Marriage isn't to be taken lightly! This is what _I _think of it!"

He barked as he ripped himself away from him and scribble all across the paper with a devilish smirk.

"What are you doing?!"

The other male screeched, almost not bearing with the fact of what the Englishman did in front of him.

"Serves you right! You're not supposed to _force_ someone to sign a marriage registration form!"  
He continued laughing.

"You fiend! Demon! You don't care if I die?! Seriously, England...!"  
France begged, now placing his hands on his chest and proceeding.

"I don't care if our name becomes "British-held France" or something like that!" He kept pressuring, causing Arthur to step back, but he kept clinging.

"Think of it as a favor!"

"No way, fag! Why the hell do I have to get married to _you?!_ Seriously, take care of your own problems by yourself!"

But it didn't stop there. France actually went ahead and grabbed England from behind and began to drag him away, while England yelled at him to stop in a hilariously frightened tone.

"There's no one to save you now...! Honhonhon- AGH!"

The Frenchman grunted as he was hit on the head with England's horribly baked, stone-hard scones.

There stood London, with her eyebrows furrowed together, and her lips curving up into an upsetting fashion.

"London..."

England blinked in surprise- still under shock; at his sister, who sighed and leaned a bit back in relief.  
**But even with her attempts, France got England to unite with him.**

_Chibi!England: Hetalia._

_'America...'_

London stared at the country. She had bags under her eyes out of frustration; frustration because of worry.

"_Alright! _Listen here, London! The more hamburgers you eat, the more you'll get yourself to victory!"

_'Why would you make me do this... '_

At this point she was shaking her head in despair with her eyes white, speechless at the nation.

"Ready-set-fire!"

**After 10 minutes**

_'I lost to him!'_  
She glared at him in disbelief, becoming jealous of her relative.

"Ah, you still haven't finished your burger! Ha-Ha-Ha!" America beamed cheerfully as ever, while eating what seemed to be his 10th burger.  
England walked by, as he blinked at the two wondering what they were doing.

"Haa? Are you eating that junk again?"

The Brit questioned his sister who was forcing her burger into her mouth, tears seemingly appearing in her eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

"That's the spirit, Esther! Fight it down!"  
Alfred cheered. England freaked out and hit his head with his fist, while trying to make London stop stuffing her face.

"Come on, stop it, this is ridiculous!"  
He kept repeating, only to see that his sister wouldn't listen and try to keep up with America, who was laughing his ass off while holding a half-eaten burger.

_'Leave me alone, I have to __**win!**__'_  
She kept telling herself that, only to stop after she had choked that burger down.

"Now; the first one to climb the Eye gets a free ride!" America yelled as he ran off with London, hot on his trail.

"Stop it right there!" Screamed England bloody murder.

_Mochi!America: *wips up flag* I am American!_  
_Mochi!London: *tries to poke him with her ahoge*_  
_Mochi!America: Nouuu!_


	4. Act 03

**Act 03**  
**\- Beginning Your Wish -**

_There was once a witch,_  
_near our house deep in the forest_  
_It was a rainy day- the date July_  
_On the fourth day my brother cried_

_No matter how many years pass, he cannot forget_  
_in his despair and fright, he took a step_

_"So, you want your wish to be granted?"_  
_Asked the witch, but before the girl could stop the boy, his wish became truth-_  
_An endless route of repeats and a false memory of his_  
_and the darkness it brought with it; wiped everything clean._

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the annoying sun shining through my window. I don't really like to lay around, so I lifted myself and sat up with my bed head.

Ah... A dream... It almost seemed real...

Taking a look at my cell phone, the date read "July 4th". I didn't think much of it. It was just like any other day. I washed my face and I brushed my hair, smiling back at my other self with a cute expression.

After putting my winter boots on, I reached for my bag.

Arthur was in the backyard with Alfred. He has been living with us since he was small. He did grow up very quickly - he became even taller than me.

I was watching with a dreamy gaze through the hall, to the garden. The door was open and it seemed as if England was drinking his cola with Alfred, who was enjoying his burger and was laughing about something funny that he experienced from the day before.

I turned my head to face to the wall as I was looking around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted my brother who blinked and asked with a curious tone,

"Ah, are you leaving already, Esther? Don't forget the bleach... Alfred made a mess in the bathroom..."

He added with an uneasy expression.

"Yeah! Sure, I won't forget."

I replied with a smile before putting the keys into my pockets and heading out with a smile. Arthur waved me good-bye as I left.

Arriving at home, I found myself to be alone. Arthur and Alfred probably went to McDoodle's or something... They spent a lot of time together. So, after pondering to myself, I headed to put the household cleaners into the cupboard that was under the kitchen sink.

Finishing with the chores that Arthur had asked me to do; I went ahead to head up to my room. As I skipped up the stairs, I heard a very loud crash just in front of our house, cars honking and people beginning to scream in terror.

Before I would decide to take a look, I disappeared behind the door to my room, feigning ignorance, as everything turned-

「 Black. 」

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up on my bed with a messy hair and looked at my phone.

The date was the "4th of July". I climbed out of my bed and exited my room. Alfred's door was still closed; he was still sleeping.

I walked outside and found Arthur sitting in his chair. I went ahead with a concerned smile and sat down next to him. He seemed to be gazing into nothing, smiling blissfully.

I went ahead to make a conversation.

"Not having any tea today?" I asked nonchalantly, smiling at him. Arthur turned his curious expression to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Tea? What are you talking about, Esther?"

I stopped dead in the middle of the discussion and froze, looking at him with a broken smile.

"I drink coke all the time. You probably just mistook it for something else."

He answered.

"A-Ah, you're right…" I choked, looking nervously in front of myself, yet, confused as hell. Didn't Arthur like tea…?

「 What is tea…? 」

After a few minutes of silence, I remembered last night's dream.

"Iggy… there is something I want to talk about…" I trailed off as I diverted my daze back at him. He turned his head and made eye contact.

"Hah?"

"It's about a dream I had!"

I sheepishly grinned as I closed my eyes in nervousness, pulling my legs backwards as I gripped onto the seat and leaned forward.

"Hmm?"

He hummed as he kept watching me. I smiled and wanted to keep going, until America showed up and exclaimed that he indeed wanted to get some ice-cream for breakfast. Arthur glanced at me with a smile while blushing. I returned the gesture by smiling back at him, and without making the cheerful boy upstairs impatient, I jumped up and hurried inside.

"Wait, I'll just take a few minutes!"

Arthur kept smiling.

_The date was the 4th July,_  
_the weather was pretty nice_

Finally the three of us were enjoying the ice cream while walking back. Alfred felt very funny today and kept angering Arthur, who had to snap at him from time to time to stop with it and leave it alone. Alfred was laughing and having fun to his heart's content, but even if Arthur reacted this way I knew that he still seemed happy.

Before realizing that I had been trailing off, the two already had crossed the sidewalk.

I immediately stopped when I saw the green lamp blinking – it was about to change to red.

Arthur turned around with Alfred, who kept mentioning for me to hurry up; I could still make it if I sprinted.

An unsure expression crossed my face as I watched my brother in the eyes before hesitantly taking a leap and trying to catch up with them on the other side. I smiled, awaiting the moment when I arrive and we continue heading home.

_ 'I couldn't be any happier…!'_

Suddenly I heard Arthur yell, causing me to switch my unawareness to the truck that was right before my eyes and slammed into me—

**"ESTHER!"**

「Blank.」


End file.
